This invention relates generally to levels and more particularly to an improved pendulum type level.
Levels have been used by carpenters and repairmen for many years, and typically are of the bubble type referred to as spirit levels. However, such levels have been generally limited to merely indicating whether a surface is horizontal or vertical. In situations where the inclination of a surface must be tested a conventional level is woefully inadequate. Bubble type levels typically are not capable of accurately indicating minute differences in slopes or angles. Pendulum levels are not known to have ever been commercialized and those disclosed in prior patents may be difficult to use since the pendulums would appear to sway back and forth upon even minute movements of the level. Also such levels are typically only readable in an upright fashion and on only one side of the level.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved pendulum type level.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pendulum type level with an indicator which has a minimal amount of sway in the pendulum.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved level which may be read from either face and in an inverted position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pendulum type level adapted to maintain the pendulum in permanent alignment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pendulum type level with a pendulum supported for axial adjustment, thereby to maintain pendulum alignment despite any warpage of the window panels over time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pendulum type level with indicia which cannot be worn off.
Another object is to provide a pendulum type level with indicator windows which are positively seated on the level such that components of the indicator may be replaced and automatically realigned.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pendulum type level which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and has easily replaceable components.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.